


Wendy finds out why Robin is called the teen wonder

by rammbo



Category: Super Friends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammbo/pseuds/rammbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy Harris is a 15 year old girl who is a junior member of the Super Friends. She is given the duty to watch after the injured Robin the ex teen wonder. Batman told  she could use any means to keep Robin off his feet. Since he has a broken ankle from the last time fighting crime. She didn't know how she was going to keep him off his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendy finds out why Robin is called the teen wonder

Wendy Harris is a little fifteen year old fox she stands 5' 3" tall and weights a firm 90 lbs with a cute 33 a 22 33 young body . She has short brown hair and very pretty brown eyes. She came into The Hall of Justice to look after the injured Robin. The rest of the Super Friends were out on different emergency missions She went to his room but he wasn't there. So she went to the security room to find him. She found Robin in the gym covered in sweat and lifting very heavy weights above his head. 

Wendy couldn't help but drool over Robin's very hard muscular body. With him only wearing his tight green shorts she could tell he had one damm fine ass. She gazed at the ex teen wonders nearly naked body. She nearly came in her panties right then and there from looking at him. She saw him leave the gym, so she figured he was going back to his room. 

She was so mad at him for doing something so dangerous by lifting those heavy weights with his bad ankle. Wendy grabbed a pair of bat handcuffs from Batman's weapons room. He was going to stay in bed even if she had to cuff him to it. Then she made him some lunch and took it to his room. Wendy knocked on his door but didn't get a response, so she went inside. She looked into his bedroom and received a shock to her young eyes.

Robin the twenty-two year old superhero was fast asleep on his bed and he was totally naked like the day he was born. Plus she saw her very first cock and it was standing straight up. She couldn't believe how long it was and how thick it was too. She was very scared by it but she used just one finger to touch Robin's hard cock. Wendy liked how it felt so she kept touching it. Then she got braver and took Robin's cock into her soft hand. It was so thick she had to use both hands to hold it.

My god Robin now I know why they called you the teen wonder your batpole is gigantic. I am so glad you are still asleep, I don't know what I would do if you were awake. I can't believe my girlfriend Jane puts her boyfriend's penis into her mouth. Does a guys penis really taste that good ???. I guess there is only one way to find out. Here goes nothing, hey it does taste very good. I love licking Robin''s penis, i can never get tired of it.

Wendy ran her young tongue up and down Robin's hard shaft. She was licking it like it was ice cream cone. She even stroked it like it going out of style. She even lick and sucked Robin's nut sack. She squeezed them in her small hand. She just loved how they felt her palm.

I can see why Jane likes licking it and putting it in her mouth so much. I love it too i guess I could put it in my mouth again MMMM MMMM MMMM MMMM MMMM, WOW he blasted my throat with his sperm. Oh good he is still asleep and still hard too. I have to put it in my mouth again but I don't want Robin to mess up my new blouse. He nearly did when he blasted my mouth the last time he orgasmed. Jane says her boyfriend likes to lick her vigana and and that he is always sniffing it. I wonder could Robin sniff mine when he is asleep ???. Maybe I should see if he can ????.

Wendy took off all her clothes and placed her young pussy right above the teen wonders face. She kept sucking on Robins cock and she piston her mouth up and down faster and faster on his hard shaft. Then she received the shock of her young life. Robin grabbed her young thighs and started to lick her tender young pussy. He sent a pleasureable shockwave thru her system. 

OH ROBIN YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME YOU HAVE TO STOP LICKING MY VIGANA!!!!. OH HELL I AM HAVING A ORGASM OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. ROBIN YOU HAVE TO LET GO OF ME, YOU MUST STOP IT !!!!. ROBIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUTTING YOUR FINGER INSIDE MY RECTUM !!!!. YOU ARE SO NASTY AND DIRTY FOR DOING THAT TO ME !!!!!. OH GOD I AM ORGASMING AGAIN OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. YOUR FINGER DOESN'T BELONG INSIDE MY RECTUM GET IT OUT THERE GET IT OUT GET IT YOU DAMM BASTARD !!!!!.

I must say Wendy you have thee sweetest beaver I ever tasted in my life. Plus you did a great job sucking my cock, it was the greatest blowjob I ever had.

Robin let go of me this minute or I will hurt you so bad.

How you going to do that Wendy ????.

By doing this Robin.

OWWWWWWWWWWW YOU FUCKING BITCH GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE !!!!!

Wendy squeezed Robins balls very hard and she jumped off his bed. She made a mistake of stopping to grab her clothes. That gave Robin time to grab her arm and throw her back into his bed.

ROBIN LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TELL BATMAN ON YOU !!!!. HE WILL KICK YOUR FUCKING BUTT FOR MOLESTING ME !!!!! LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD RIGHT NOW OR I WILL RIP OFF YOUR DAMM PENIS !!!!.

My Wendy you have a very filthy mouth and go ahead and tell Batman. You will have to tell him why you were naked in my bedroom in the first place. How is he going to take it when I tell him you were sucking on my cock in the first place.

I am in so much trouble ain't I Robin ????.

Well you could be Wendy but if we agree to pleasure each other then he don't have to know a thing about us.

Do you mean we end up making love to each other ????.

More like fuck each other and it will be a real honor to take your virginity away from you. 

Robin how did you know I am still a virgin ????.

Easy when I put my finger inside your young beaver hole and it was super tight. I have to say Marvin is a lucky guy getting blowjobs from you everyday.

I never sucked on Marvins penis before, yours was the very first I ever had in my mouth. 

Damm Wendy you are a natural cock sucker and it's time, I suck on those hot little tittys of yours MMMM MMMM MMMM MMMM.

OH ROBIN YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO SUCK ON MY YOUNG BREAST !!!!!. DON'T STOP KEEP SUCKING ON THEM YOU ARE SO FANTASTIC !!!!!. MY NIPPLES HAVE NEVER BEEN BITEN BEFORE I LOVE THEM BEING CHEWED ON !!!!. DON'T STOP ROBIN OH PLEASE DON'T STOP !!!!. OH I LOVE HOW YOU ARR KISSING MY NECK !!!!. YOU ARE SQUEZZING MY BUTT SO GOOD OH PLEASE DON'T STOP ROBIN !!!!.

Your so tight and baby soft Wendy. Play with your furry beaver as I keep sucking your hot tits of yours.

Robin I can't masturbate it's wrong to touch your self.

Was my cock hard when you came into my room Ms. Harris ?????.

Yes it was just like it is right now.

I made the mistake of taking my medician and it knocked me out. If I hadn't taken it you would caught me jacking off over you Wendy.

You were masturbating over me ????.

Yes I was and that foxy young body you have and I have done it several times too. There is nothing wrong about playing with ones own body. Just rub your snatch slow at first and then put your fingers inside of it. That's it think about how nice my hard cock is going to feel in your young furry beaver.

I never touch myself this way before it feels so strange but very good thou. I want to play with your penis too Robin. Its so soft and so hard too at the same time I love how it feels in my hand. I love pulling on it so much I can never get tired of it.

FUCK WENDY I AM GOING TO CUM AGAIN UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH FUCK YOU ARE TRYING TO TRAIN MY DAMM BALLS !!!!!.

I AM ORGASM AGAIN OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. I never knew that felt so good to masturbate ones self.

Just look at all your sperm it's all over my breast, MMMM MMMM MMMM MMMM it taste so good too. I see you are soft Robin I want to see you get hard. Masturbate for me I want to see how a guys does gets a penis rock hard.

I love your hot little tits are and how hard your nipples are. Your beaver is so soft and taste so sweet too I could never get tired of eating it. Plus you have the most fantastic ass I ever seen I can't wait tell I put my hard cock in it and screw the he'll out of it.

Robin you are super nasty wanting to put your giant shart in my tiny butthole, it's to big for it and it's so degrading to woman.

Oh Wendy baby it's not degrading to woman getting fucked in the ass. Its a great feeling you have a ass that's was made to be fucked. I want to fuck it so bad my cock gets hard thinking about it. I bet your furry little beaver will love my cock sliding in it. Do you want me to fuck you Wendy ???.

Yes do that to me Robin oh yes please. Oh yes please fuck me, i want to your private fuck bitch.

Let me hear you say fuck me Robin I am your slut or whore. That you love my giant cock fucking you. I bet you are wet right now.

Yes Robin fuck me with your giant penis, yes I am very wet. I can't wait to be fucked by you, I bet I will enjoy it so much. OH FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME MY PUSSY NEVER BEEN SO WET BEFORE !!!!. I AM A SLUT FOR YOUR PENIS !!!!.

I am going to cum again Wendy.

I want it in my mouth shoot your sperm into it.

UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH very good you swallowed all of it like a good slut. Now it's time I pop your sweet cherry now.

Yes do it I want you to slide ever inch of your penis into my wet vigana I mean my pussy. Give it to me right now I need it so bad Robin. OH MY GOD YOU ARE STRETCHING ME SO WIDE WITH YOUR FUCKING PENIS !!!!.

FUCK WENDY YOU ARE SO FUCKING TIGHT I CAN BARELY GET THE HEAD OF MY COCK INTO IT. 

DON'T STOP KEEP PUSHING INSIDE OF ME, FUCK YOUR GIANT PENIS FEELS SO GOOD IN ME !!!!. FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME YOU HANDSOME BASTARD !!!!. DON'T STOP RAM YOUR HARD SHAFT INTO MY HORNY VIGIANA

YOU ARE SO INCREDIBLY SOFT AND SO FUCKING TIGHT. OH YES I FINALY FOUND IT THEIR IS YOUR LITTLE CHERRY, NOW TO POP THE LITTLE FUCKER !!!!.

DO IT ROBIN TAKE MY VIRGINITY AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW !!!!. OH YES THATS IT FUCK YES I AM A REAL WONAN NOW, I AM YOUR BAT BITCH NOW SO DON'T STOP SCREWING ME !!!! I LOVE HOW YOU FEEL IN ME GIVE YOUR ENTIRE SHAFT ROBIN !!!!.

FUCK I never been inside a tighter beaver hole before. Your horny hole is squeezing the hell out of my cock, I never want to stop fucking you Wendy. You have thee sofest beaver i have ever been. FUCK you are so tight Wendy you are gripping the hell out of my cock.

I am the only woman you need now you don't need those other super bitches now. OH YES KEEP SLINDING YOUR HARD PENIS IN AND OUT OF ME !!!!. OH YES DONT STOP FUCKING ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME !!!!. I LOVE YOUR FUCKING BATSHAFT IN MY HORNY WET PUSSY !!!!. YOUR NUTS ARE SLAPPING MY BUTTCHEEKS !!!!. I love your hard shaft in my horny pussy.

DAMM GIRL you sure have a death grip on my fucking ass.

You bet i do you have one very cute batbutt spank spank squeeze squeeze and its all mine now. I love how you are fucking me Robin you are a fantastic lover. I want to feel your hot cum in my wet pussy. 

I am so close to cumming Wendy OH FUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

ME TOO ROBIN OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. You sure know how to screw a girls brains out. I could stay like this for ever with you on top of me anll nice a sweaty. I bet you like this when it happen to you i bet.

WENDY YOU LITTLE KINKY BITCH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING STICKING YOUR FINGER IN MY ASSHOLE ???? !!!!.. 

You made my young pussy so wet with your rock har batpole.I figured you would like it since you put your finger in my rectum earlier. I must say you are very tighr in your rectum hole. If you want to put your shaft in my butthole upu need to lo lick it.

Sure thing get on your hands and knees Wendy so i can give you a good rimming out.

ok Robin here is my cute butt are you man enough o lick it ????. OH MY GAWD YOU ARE REALLY DOING IT YOU ARE REALLY LICKING MY BUTTHOLE !!!!. YOU ARE SO NASTY LICKING MY ROSEBUD YOU MUST REALLY WANT IT !!!!.

You bet your sweet ass i do and your asshole taste sweeter than Wonder Woman does.

You put your penis into Wonder Womans butthole too ????.

Yep and she loves it up the ass with no lube, but with you i say i lube yours up.

You are avery brave man to go up the Amazon like that. Dang it feels strange to have one of your fingers in my butt. You sure are having fun Robin probing my dirty hole.

Now to add some lube to your tight virgin asshole, you will enjoy having my giant cock up your tiny asshole. Now for a second finger to widen you up with, you are one tight ass bitch Miss Wendy Harris.

I don't think i can take another one of your fingers in my tiny butt, oh this is a very strange to have your fingers inside of me.

Now realax because my cock is going in now to your tight little asshole. FUCK YOU ARE TIGHT AS HELL I CAN BARLEY GET THE HEAD OF MY COCK INTO YOUR ASS !!!!. I will bury my entire cock up your faboulas tight ass. I want to fuck your ass everyday Wendy, it was made to be fucked. 

OH GAWD ROBIN NO YOUR PENIS IS TOO THICK YOU RIPPING MY BUTTHOLE IN TWO !!!!. ITS NEVER GOING TO FIT INSIDE OF ME !!!!!!. STOP SCREWING MY BUTTHOLE YOU FUCKING SEX FIEND, I AM GOING TO LOSE MY DAMM MIND. YOU ARE SCREWING ME SO FAST AND SO HARD YOU BASTARD !!!!. FUCK I AM LOSING MY GAWD DAMM MIND, I AM ORGASMING FROM BEING SCREWED IN MY BUTTHOLE OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!!.

Now to fuck you even faster now my cock loving whore. Your ass is mine now you tight ass bitch.

OWWWWWW YOU ARE PULL MY HAIR TO HARD STOP IT. OWWWWWWWWW STOP IT YOU ARE KILLING ME ROBIN STOP IT YOU FUCKING PERVERTED BASTARD !!!!!. OH GAWD YOU ARE MASTURBATING MY VAGANIA STOP IT YOU WILL MAKE ME ORGASM AGAIN !!!!!!. I AM. ORGAMING RIGHT NOW OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!!.

FUCK Wendy your asshole is gripping the fuck out of cock. It's so fucking hot SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW !!!!!.

Robin stop spanking my butt just look at will you.

I am you have one very hot ass and now to fuck it even harder now.

OWWWWWW ROBIN LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU BASTARD, YOU ARE PULLING IT TOO HARD !!!!. OH GAWD YOU ARE FUCKING ME SO HARD. !!!!. ROBIN YOU ARE GOING TO FUCK ME TOO DEATH !!!!. I AM GOING. TO LOSE MY MIND !!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. DON'T STOP FUCKING MY BUTTHOLE YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I LOVE IT UP THE BUTT !!!!!. YOUR GIANT PENIS BELONGS IN MY BUTTHOLE FOR EVER !!!!.

FUCK HERE I CUMM WENDY UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. Oh Wendy you are one fantastic fuck. As soon i catch my breath, i am going to fuck your hot tittys yours. But first i am going to finger fuck your hot furry beaver.

OH ROBIN YOU GOT ME SO WET RIGHT NOW AND YOUR FINGERS FEEL SO GOOD IN ME !!!!. I NEVER KNEW SO MUCH PLEASURE IN MY LIFE !!!!. I AM CUMMING ROBIN OH YES OH YES OH YES. OH YES !!!!. I never orgasmed so many times.

FUCK WENDY YOU ARE A SQUIRTER WOW THAT WENT FAR !!!!.

Is that a good thing Robin ????.

It makes you very special Wendy not every girl can do it when they cum.

I can't move a muscle you fucked the hell out of me Robin. Now i know what my girlfriend means when she says she had her brains fucked out.

Now it's time to fuck your hot little tits Wendy dear.

Lets see how good you can do it wonder stud, my breast will be the best you ever fucked before. DAMM your penis keeps getting bigger, fuck my breast Batstud. Oh yes your penis looks so naturally between my breast, go faster Robin go faster.

I am Wendy your tits are so soft. My cock loves your hot young tits. They were made to be fucked and you my hot little cock teasing slut will and i will fuck them so good. 

I love your big penis between them you tight ass bastard., don't stop screwing my breast Robin. I love them being screwed by you. Thats it screw them faster go faster, don't stop please don't stop.

FUCKING HORNY BITCH YOU ARE GOING DRAIN MY DAMM BALLS , FUCK I AM CUMMING YOU LITTLE WHORE UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

ROBIN HELP ME I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING YOU FUCKING BLINDED WITH YOUR SPERM !!!. Is that your batpole you are rubbing my face ????. 

Yes it is you little cock teasing whore , now my cock is covered in my cum suck it clean you fucking whore. FUCK you are getting better and better at sucking my cock.

I love sucking you off your spream taste so good i could drink it everyday. Just look at me i am all sweaty. I need to take a shower.

We both need one my little cock teasing slut so get your cute little ass in the shower SMACK SMACK.

OWWWWWW that hurt just look at my ass will you.

I am Wendy i am and thats a very nice ass you have there.

You are a dirty oldman you know that a real pervert.

I will wash your body you sluty little tease and you can wash me if you like.

I like taking a shower with you Robin this sure is fun i have to say.

Robin and Wendy fucked each other as many times as they like. Then one day Wendy came into The Hall of Justice in a skimpy white tennis outfit. It showed off her sexy young body. She said hello to Batman and Superman as she walked passed them. Both of them took a very hard look at the active young teenage girl.

Batman Wendy is becoming a very sexy young lady.

Yes she is Superman she sure is, Wonder Woman better not be in Robins bed again or she will feel Wendys wrath.

Batman are you saying your partner Robin is doing Wonder Woman and Wendy too????.

Yes he is and his ass is in trouble.

But Wendy is just fifteen years old she is jailbait for Robin.

True Superman but i don't see young Wendy complaing about it. I bet she will beat Wonder Woman with the two tennis rackets of hers.

Wendy went right to Robins room and fround him and Wonder Woman in bed naked asleep. Robin was handcuffed to his bed and his cock was buried up the amazon princess ass. Wendy took Wonder Womans golden lasso and tied the princess hands together. Then she aimed the handle of her tennis racket for the amazons snatch. Wendy rammed it all the way inside Wonder Womans snatch.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WENDY ????. 

I will tell you whats going on you fucking amazon whore you are fucking my man is what. If you ever fuck him again i will beat you to death. 

WENDY GET YOUR FINGERS OUT OF MY PUBIC HAIR YOU LITTLE BITCH !!!!!.

A bitch am i lest i am a not a fucking whore like you are, you stay away from my man. 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU BITCH YOU TORE MY PUBIC HAIR OUT !!!!!.

I should tear off your fucking tits off too and get your fat ass off my boyfriend. I know you are awake you cheating bastard.

How can you be his girlfriend Wendy you are jailbait to Robin ????.

Well i am his girlfriend you fucking amazon whore, before you leave you need to suck your shit clean off my boyfriend's dick. Right now if you don't my other tennis racket will meet your fucking face. 

I won't do it you tiny fucking bitch WHACK OWWWWWWWWWWW. Ok ok don't hurt me anymore i will suck it.

Thats the last time you will be sucking that dick you fucking whore.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WENDY YOU ARE CRUSHING MY BALLS. !!!!!!.

Robin you ever cheat on me again i will cut off your bat jewels faster than the Flash can run you got me .

Yes Wendy i hear you loud and clear.

Now to uncuff you there, ok whore and you bastard both of you bend over that bed.

Wonder Woman and Robin did as they were told and young Wendy beat both of there asses with her second racket. Then she rammed it up the amazon princess asshole and snatch and made her walk out into the main hall for the rest of the superfriends to see her. They all looked at the amazon princess when she came into the room. She feel to her knees and the tennis rackets were driven deeper into her asshole and snatch. Robin prayed that Wendy wasnt going to cut off his cock and balls.

Now let see what i can find to punish you with, oh yes this will do just fine. Now you cheating bastard put your arms behind your back. These handcuffs will keep you in place now bed over your bed again.

Wendy baby i am so very sorry i cheated on you it will never happen again. 

I know it wont because if it does Batman wont find your body.

WENDY NOOOOOOOOOOOOO GET THAT THING OUT OF MY ASSHOLE !!!!!. YOU ARE RIPPING ME A NEW ASSHOLE !!!!!. 

Thats what happens when you cheat on Ms Wendy Jane Harris, you get your balls squezzed real hard, your ass beat with a tennis racket and you get a coke a cola bottle shoved up your asshole. 

WENDY PULL IT OUT YOU ARE SPLITTING MY ASSHOLE IN TWO !!!!!. I AM REALLY SORRY THAT I CHEATED ON YOU I REALLY AM !!!!.

I am going to see how much i can put up your asshole, you got over three quarters in you. Lets see if you can take more inside, OH FUCK ROBIN I AM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN.

OH FUCK WENDY I FEEL LIKE THAT ENTIRE BOTTLE IS IN MY ASSHOLE GAWD IT FUCKINH HURTS LIKE HELL !!!!.

Well honey funny you would say that because the bottle is all the way up your asshole. I am sorry but i pushed it too far and your asshole sucked it in.

How and the fuck am i goung to get it out of me ????.

Guess you need to go to hospital so they take it out.

Robin knew only one doctor he could trust with something like that and that was Doctor Leslie Thompson. So he and Wendy went to see her so she could get the coke bottle out of Robins ass..

Well Dick Grayson whats going on and why do you want only me in the room and who is she ????.

I am Wendy Harris i am Dicks girlfriend

Say how old are you Ms. Harris ????.

I am fifteen years old Doctor Thompson.

RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE A CHILD MOLESTER. !!!!!!. You should be punished for hurting that child, wait tell i tell Bruce about this.

He knows Leslie i told him and he is not happy with me but it's hard to explain how we hooked up.

I started it Doctor Thompson i molested Dick and i don't want anyone else but him. I take it you know he is Robin the ex teen wonder???

Yes i known for a long time and I bet Alfred isn't to happy either with you.

No he is not infact he kicked me out of the manor. I came here because i have a problem.

You look alright to me Dick ?????.

Well i caught him cheating with Wonder Woman and i beat both there asses with my tennis rackets. Then i rammed both of them into her cheating holes. With Dick i put a coke a cole bottle up his entire ass.

You young girl are something else and dont ever cheat on this child Dick. If you do she mite kill you lets get some xrays to see were this bottle is at. 

When the xrays were done Doctor Thompson exacted the bottle from Dicks asshole. He screamed thru the entire process. Dick felt like he had a foot removed from his bowels. He never cheated on Wendy ever again and Wonder Woman stayed away from Wendy and Robin. Robin and Wendy got married when Wendy got pregnant and they lived in the hall of justice. THE END


End file.
